Automatic fishing devices have been in common usage for many years. Such devices generally provide the two functions of setting a fish hook in the mouth of a fish and notification to the fisherman that a fish has taken the bait.
Automatic fishing devices may be designed for use in fair weather, such as that disclosed in Hamrick U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,746, a United States Patent issued Dec. 29, 1959. Other automatic fishing devices are adapted for use in winter weather. Such devices are commonly called "Tip-ups" and are designed to be used on a flat frozen surface of a lake. An automatic fishing device designed for use in fair weather may be totally unsuitable for use on a frozen lake. For example, the design of Hamrick, U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,746, could not be easily moved between winter fishing locations for the reason that it is supported by a single shaft which could not be readily inserted in frozen ground or ice.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an automatic fishing device which is readily moveable between fishing locations.
It is another object of this invention to provide an automatic fishing device which is portable, folds to a small package, is simple of design, and of inexpensive construction.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an automatic fishing device which employs a trigger mechanism using a stopper that is easily positioned at an infinite number of points on a fishing line, which is passed through a notch in the apparatus so as to hold the fishing rod against resilient forces of a spring until the fishing line is disengaged from the notch by the pull of a fish on the fishing line.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the subject invention will become apparent from the accompanying drawings and following descriptions.